Faith
by AndixxYukie
Summary: Bad things kept happening to you and it seemed like nothing would go right. But your faith in Levi is giving you the strength to face everyday's challenges. And Levi is definitely worthy of your trust in him.


It sucks to literally be stuck between a rock and a hard place. You were trapped in what seemed to be a hospital since a titan decided it'd be fun to body slam the old buildings – making it rain boulders and stone. You just had the luck of being stuck under what used to be a wall and the floor.

You're not sure how you're still alive, and you kind of can't feel anything below your waist aside from heaviness that could crush you. The only thing you're a hundred percent sure of is that your 3DM gear is now flat and is contributing to you being stuck. You must get the straps of you somehow to at least shimmy out of the way.

It feels like you've been stuck there for hours, especially since your teammate said he'd get help. Dread was like a pebble stuck in your throat. What if this is it? You knew joining the Survey Corps was practically a death sentence, but meeting Levi… Oh, Levi.

* * *

You knew entering a relationship while in the SC is cruel as you're surer than not that you'd leave the other behind. However, meeting Levi made you throw every sense out the window. You kept telling yourself it's okay and only fair to want to be happy. And you two really were.

You were possibly the only person to ever see the different sides of Levi, the only one to see that elusive smile of his. You remember the first time you met; he was just recruited into the corps and was possibly the rudest person you've encountered. You had to help out and train Levi and his friends on how to kill titans but you ended up just pulling Levi and the old squad leader apart as they would have probably killed each other than cooperate.

It took you months before getting to know how he ticks – he absolutely loathes mess and loves tea – and how important his companions are. You were also there when he lost them and helped him get through it. That was probably the moment he finally let you into his life.

You remember your first kiss, which happened on a cloudless night. Funny how the memory of what led up to it was cloudy, unlike the feeling of kissing him for the first time. There was a slight shiver to Levi, and his arms hovered on your back before wrapping you in a tight hug. You still remember how warm it was when he sighed against your lips, and how brighter than the stars his smile and eyes were.

It took some time after your first kiss for him to tell you that he loves you. The setting wasn't even romantic in the slightest. It was Levi's busiest week with mountains of paperwork, so you thought it'd be nice to clean up for him. You were a complete mess; dust bunnies in your hair, soot on your skin and clothes. You didn't even notice Levi was in the same room as you until his laugh rang.

You remember the soft and affectionate look in his eyes as he tried to get out as many nasty things from your hair as he could. You wrinkled your nose, telling him he wasn't supposed to see the room semi-dirty. He shook his head and told you you're doing a great job. And it surprised you how despite the soot, he took your face in his hands and kissed you tenderly. "I love you, Y/N." He said softly. You said it back, of course.

Shit. Don't people say memories will flash before your eyes the moment before you die? Is that why all these memories started resurfacing? A sob escaped from deep within your chest. You can't leave Levi… can't be a cause of pain. You promised him he won't be alone… that you won't leave him.

"Y/N!" It was as if everything – the whole world – was mocking you because just then you heard Levi calling your name. "Y/N! Where is she?"

"Over there captain!" Footsteps rushed to were you were stuck… A flurry of hands flew to your face and the next thing you saw was Levi's worried face. "I'm here now Y/N! I got you. You! Help me lift this."

"Levi…" Strange, your voice sounded very weak. You felt them move about you, the weight on your body lightening some. Next thing you felt was Levi's strong hands that pulled you up.

"Ahhh!" A throbbing pain shoots up your leg. "Hold on to me Y/N. You! Get the horse closer! Y/N Hold on, I got you." Levi was almost carrying you, careful of your leg. You managed to look at it, and for the pain, you feel, it actually looks fine. Except for a cut below your knees. Maybe one of the metals on the concrete caught on it.

Bringing over the horse was a bad plan but the only plan. You aren't in the condition to ride on horseback pain-free and comfortably. "We'll get you to a wagon later. Here, I'll help you up." You think you might have passed out as the next thing you know is falling off the horse.

"Shit! You, give me a hand."

"What's going on?" You asked, as both Levi and your teammate, Agnes, helped you back on your feet. The telltale signs of a titan horde can be felt around you; the quakes and scream of both titans and humans. Seems like a horde of titans caught up to your group. You weren't sure, really as now there is a constant pounding in your head.

You could barely recognize the village around you. You can't help but think of how impeccable the titans' timing was. The SC just returned from a failure of an expedition and now attacked Shiganshina and the rest of Wall Maria with it. Utter chaos was the result, of course. A lot of you are tired – especially Levi, and the commander is missing. Maybe even dead.

"Levi, we need to get out of here. The Garrison is done with their evacuation!" You recognize it to be the voice of squad leader Erwin. You took a look around and saw that there are still a lot of residents and soldiers around. How could they be done with the evacuation? Shadows of titans loomed over you all, and there is no running from this.

"Y/N, take shelter while we take care of the titans." Levi said, gesturing to the half-standing buildings nearby. Agnes helped you walk over to what may have been a dining hall, the huge stable still miraculously standing so as the grand fireplace. The floors above are still attached as well. It was basically just a wall that crumbled. "Hngg!" You heard from under the table and noticed two young children hiding.

Levi and Erwin made quick work of the titans ahead of you. And the moment they turned; when Levi looked at you, fear flashed in his eyes. You had no clue why but was enlightened in what could be shorter than a minute or longer than forever. A titan screamed and next thing you know was rocks raining down on you, a push and blackness taking over once more.

* * *

Right after the fall of wall Maria, Erwin was declared Commander of the Survey Corps. He still hasn't sat down for long in his new office when Levi came in unannounced. "We need to get back out there!" Levi declared without any preamble.

Erwin sighed. He expected this to happen. "We searched the rubbles, Levi. And it's already been more than ten hours. Y/N is –" Levi cut him off before he could say what Levi dreaded the most. "We weren't able to move the majority of it. But now we can gather supplies and tools! We can get her out. She's a survivor. But we need to get her out as soon as we can." Erwin's lips just stayed in a grim line. The odds of you surviving the weight of a two-story building is nonexistent, but he doesn't have the heart to tell Levi that. "Majority of us are injured. People that would help you dig needs to recover." A chilly silence took over Levi then, and in a quiet voice he said, "you believe Y/N's already dead." Before leaving the office.

* * *

When you came to, you could barely see anything. Rays of light were coming through somewhere to your right and above helping you see in front of you. It took a couple minutes before your eyes adjusted and the moment it did you weren't able to stop the yelp that came out of you. Someone's arms were lying stiffly in front of you. Looking around, you recognize that you are inside the fireplace of the building you and Agnes took shelter in. Seems like the fireplace was extremely sturdy as you can see the sky above you. Then you remembered how you got there. "Agnes…" When the building started to collapse, she pushed you towards the fireplace. All you have left of her now are her arms. Then you remembered, the children under the table!

Rocks and wood is blocking you in. And you know those children didn't make it. You let yourself mourn. Death really is something you can't get used to. After some time, you decided you had to get out of there. The last thing you can remember is Levi and Erwin killing titans. You have no idea what the situation outside is, but you know Levi is alive. You just know.

You moved towards the side where light was getting through. Climbing up the chimney is out of the question. But moving these things can be really complicated. One wrong move and the whole thing might collapse on you. It was a painstaking process, but one you put everything into. You were able to extract broken wooden posts, making them support the big slab of rock above. You were able to somehow make a hole just big enough for you.

* * *

It was tough trying to walk around with a huge wound below your knee. One blessing though is how blood was clotted, meaning you just have to be careful and you won't be bleeding to death. The titans clearly had a good time destroying the small village. There are still houses that are standing, only their roofs destroyed. You made your way to what looks like a shop and realized only then how hungry you were. Luckily there were dried meats and stale bread and various vegetables. You could try and live off these… until Levi gets you.

You were busy rummaging around to see if there are more food when the telltale rumble of the ground shook you. "No!" You have nothing to defend yourself with, and you are in no condition to fight. Then you heard screams. People? You looked out the window to see survivors – residents of Wall Maria! You wanted to help them, to do your duty as a soldier but it's just not possible.

All you could do was muffle the screams trying to escape you are the titans did what they do best – destroy humanity.

You tried to keep track of the days, maybe just to keep you sane. Fear took hold of your heart, making you stay in that shop. Another thing that kept you sane were thoughts of Levi. You know he'll come and get you, he just has to make preparations. He's not someone who would give up. That means you also have to survive.

After five days, you were well enough to explore at night, when titans are inactive. You were able to gather water and other supplies from the houses nearby. You ran into three titans one time, and you have never been more afraid or quieter than that night. It also isn't unusual for you to run into random bits of, well… humans. Parts of them that titans didn't bother eating. You buried those that you could, otherwise, you just try to bear the scent of the flesh you couldn't reach. In more ways than one, being stuck on titan territory is worse than a regular expedition. The thought of seeing the man you love is the only thing urging you to move every time you wake.

More time passed, and you've given up long ago. You were on one of the standing building's second floor, looking for something to eat. You've encountered more moldy bread than you could bother to count and would die if there weren't wild onions in a nearby field. You don't know what urged you to look out the giant hole in the wall, but you did. "Levi!" Flare smoke can be seen on the horizon! It's far from where you are, but this is the closest you are to being rescued. Throwing caution to the wind, you made a run for it.

* * *

Erwin was used to having Hange disobey orders and run off after titans she found fascinating. What he wasn't used to, however, was Levi running off. But he knew better than to try and stop him. And honestly, he isn't worried. Nothing could possibly stand between Levi and Y/N. And yes, if Levi believes that you're still alive after all this time then hell. He can't help but believe in it as well.

Erwin was right to think of Levi as being unstoppable right now. Several titans are already steaming in the path that Levi took. His goal was the last place he saw you. Being on a horse made Levi reach his goal quickly – he also made sure his horse kept up its maximum speed. The little hole that you left was the first thing he noticed. It definitely wasn't there before! His heart leaped to his throat. He's now sure you survived… then. A small titan, maybe four or five meters, was making a ruckus a couple of houses near him. It wasn't anyone from the corps, he's sure. He left them way behind. "Y/N!" He deduced, hurrying up.

It is just your luck to encounter a titan. It's small, yes, but you're unarmed. You can't let it stop you, though. You're so close. Gathering up some rocks, you tried to at least aim at the titan's eyes. You were lucky enough to hit one, but it only made it angrier.

"Hey ugly! Stay away from Y/N!" That was probably the best thing you've ever heard. Levi was standing on his running horse, blades already unsheathe. In the blink of an eye, the titan's nape was sliced off and Levi was standing in front of you. He looks almost the same, only the darkness under his eyes more prominent. You have no idea how you look, but you doubt it's anything pleasant. But Levi, oh. He looks at you like you're the most precious thing in the world.

You have a lot of things to tell him. You planned about this almost every minute, every day. But now that he's right here in front of you, sobs were the only thing you got out of your chest. Words are suddenly very difficult to form and your sight of him became blurry due to your tears. But then he grabbed you and held you close, and you're sure you're not the only one crying.

"I'm sorry, it took me so long." He whispered. "I'm sorry… Y/N… Y/N." He repeated your name like a prayer. It took you a while to be calm enough and say that it's okay. "You're the reason I get up every morning. I know you'd come back for me."

"I… I'm sor –" you shook your head, stopping him for apologizing. He can't help the smile that appeared on his lips. You're right, he should stop saying sorry. Instead, he thanked you. "Thank you, for believing in me Y/N. I'm never going to let anything like this happen again." As if an amen to a prayer, he kissed you to seal his promise. The feel of his lips on yours is something you thought you'd never forget, but experiencing it again made you realize just how amazing it is. Your memories are nothing compared to the real thing.

And yes, you believe he'll make good on that promise.


End file.
